Red vs. Blue: Season 1
Season 1 of the machinima web series Red vs. Blue: ''The Blood Gulch Chronicles ''began airing April 1, 2003. The season follows the accounts of the Red Team which consists of: The leader, Sarge; The lazy one, Grif; The so called "kiss ass", Simmons; and the semi-idiotic Donut. The season also follows the accounts of the Blue Team, which consists of their De facto leader, Church; The self proclaimed ladies' man, Tucker; The clueless Caboose; and the Freelancer Tex who is often associated with the Blue Team. It is the first full season of Red vs. Blue. Characters Red Team *Grif (17 episodes) *Simmons (16 episodes) *Donut (12 episodes) *Sarge (9 episodes) *Lopez (8 episodes) Blue Team *Tucker (18 episodes) *Church (16 episodes) *Caboose (16 episodes) *Sheila (8 episodes) *Tex (8 episodes) Other Characters *Jimmy (1 episode) *Mickey (1 episode) *Sidewinder Blues (1 Episode) *Vic (1 episode) *O'Malley (1 episode) Episodes Trailer The very first trailer for the machinima [[Red vs. Blue|''Red vs. Blue]]. Episode 0 Another early trailer, episode 0 only has a partial list of season 1 characters and features extensive combat and violence. Set to Limp Bizkit's "Break Stuff", this episode could not be included on the season 1 DVD for copyright reasons. Episode 1 - Why Are We Here? Simmons and Grif ponder why they are in Blood Gulch, while Tucker and Church argue with each other over the use of the sniper rifle. Back at the Red Base, Sarge interrupts Grif and Simmons and orders them down from the top of the base. Episode 2 - Red Gets a Delivery The Reds get a new piece of equipment, and Grif has a problem with its name. Episode 3 - The Rookies The Red and Blue teams get new recruits: Donut and Caboose. Episode 4 - Head Noob in Charge Caboose is given the job of "guarding the flag", while Donut goes to the store. Episode 5 - The Package is in the Open Donut returns from the store with a surprise. Episode 6 - 1.21 Giga-Whats?? While the Blues go through the teleporter, the Reds use the Warthog to get the upper hand. Episode 7 - Check Out the Treads on That Tank While Church and Tucker lament their current situation, Caboose hops into the tank for a rescue. Episode 8 - Don't Ph34r the Reaper Grif and Simmons flee as Caboose's trigger happy firing has dire consequences. Episode 9 - After Church Sarge brings the calvary, and Caboose gets stuck inside the tank. Episode 10 - A Shadow of His Former Self Tucker requests reinforcements, and gets more than what he bargained for. Episode 11 - Knock, knock. Who's there? Pain. Tex assaults the Red Base, injuring Donut and knocking out Grif and Simmons. Episode 12 - Down, but not Out Church reveals that Tex was his former girlfriend while the Red Team airlift a severly injured Donut back to headquarters. Episode 13 - Human Peer Bonding Simmons and Grif guard Tex while Church explains to the Blues about Tex's A.I., O'Malley. Episode 14 - Roomier Than it Looks The Blues fake an attack on the Reds in order to free Tex, with Caboose, inadverdently, shooting Sarge in the head. Episode 15 - How the Other Half Lives Sarge and Church meet up in the spirit world and talk about the afterlife until Sarge is revived by Grif. Episode 16 - A Slightly Crueler Cruller Donut returns with new armor, and Lopez finally speaks. Episode 17 - Points of Origin Tex helps the Blues by fixing Sheila, while Lopez makes himself heard. Episode 18 - SPF 0 Church tries to warn the Red Team of Tex's impending attack. Episode 19 - Last One Out, Hit the Lights Tex initiates her attack on the Reds, until Donut bravely puts a stop to her . Trailer External links *[http://rvb.roosterteeth.com/ ''Red vs Blue official site] *YouTube Season Playlist *[http://rvb.roostertooths.com/ The Unofficial Red vs Blue Resource Site] Category:Season 1 Category:Series Category:Blood Gulch Chronicles